Kronos
='Charter of Kronos'= Charter of Kronos ='Preamble:'= We, the founders of Kronos, hereby forge this charter to serve as a guide to our future generations. We create this document so that they may know our intent and understand our principles. May they forever remember that we came together, as equal nations, and created this bond to promote prosperity, brotherhood, strength, and sovereignty. ='Article I: Application & Membership'= Any ruler may apply for membership to Kronos, so long as said ruler has released his pledge to any and all former alliances and is not currently engaged in wars with, or condemned to ZI by, an alliance. Clause I: Process To apply for membership to Kronos, a nation's ruler must present himself to the official forums of the alliance, located at "http://cn-kronos.invisionzone.com/". Upon arrival, ruler must fill out the proper documentation, as specified, and present it for review. Ruler must then present himself to the official IRC channel of the alliance, located at "#Kronos", and speak with a designated government official, notifying them of his intent. Upon review, the government will determine whether or not said ruler meets the alliances initial requirements, as listed below, and either approve or deny the initial application. If the application is approved, the ruler will be given an applicant mask on our forums and begin an interview process to last no longer than 7 days. This interview will be conducted by the general membership of the alliance as well as by the government, and is to serve as a method to better understand the applicant’s intelligence, motives, passion, maturity, and history. At the end of the interview process, the general membership will be convened to vote on the applicant’s eligibility. If said applicant receives a super majority vote, defined as greater than sixty-six percent, in their favor, their application will be approved and they will be masked as a member of the alliance, allowing them access to all benefits that come with said position. Upon joining Kronos, applicant agrees to follow the ideals and policies set forth by this charter and by that of the government, and understands he is releasing partial sovereignty of his nation to the alliance for the better good of the alliance as a whole. Clause II: Requirements All applicants must meet the following requirements as determined by the alliance: * High level of activity on IRC * High level of activity on the Forum * High level of maturity * High level of intellect * High level of passion In addition, said applicant must also successfully pass a thorough background check to be conducted by the Harbinger of Prosperity. Clause III: Membership Ranks Kronos will use the following ranks to establish it’s memberships hierarchy: * Council Consisting of those appointed or elected to serve the alliance in an official capacity as a Harbinger of Light, Harbinger of War or Harbinger of Prosperity. Does not include any advisors or assistants to those serving in this capacity * Sr. Member Consists of any ruler in the general membership of the alliance who is not a government official, but has served the alliance for a period greater than 60 days, has met and maintained the requirements of membership, and has been promoted by the Council. Those in this body are eligible for election or appointment to a government capacity, as designated in Article III of this charter. * Member Consists of any ruler in the general membership of the alliance who has not served the alliance for a period greater than 60 days, but has met and maintained the requirements of membership and has been approved by the general membership . * Applicant Consists of any one not of the general membership who has petitioned an application for review by the council and is interviewing for membership to the alliance. ='Article II: Government Structure'= The government of Kronos shall consist of 3 main divisions, each serving the alliance in it’s own unique capacity, however shall work as one when needed. Each member of the government is allowed to staff his division as he sees fit, however these staff members hold no increased power in alliance decisions and are not members of the council. Clause I: Harbingers of Light The Harbingers of Light shall consist of 3 members, elected by the general membership of Kronos as described in Article III of this charter, and shall serve a term of 3 months. The Harbingers of Light are responsible for all facets of foreign affairs, unless designated otherwise within this charter, for the alliance and shall assist the Harbinger of Prosperity and Harbinger of War as needed. Together, they shall serve on the Council when convened and help guide the alliance to the best of their abilities. At any time, a Harbinger of Light may be removed from office by a super majority vote of the general membership. If a Harbinger of Light is removed before the ending of his term, the council shall be convened to identify a senior member to replace the former Harbinger of Light for the remainder of his term. At the time a Harbinger of Light's term has ended, he may run for re-election if he should so choose. Clause II: Harbinger of War The Harbinger of War shall consist of 1 member, appointed by the Harbingers of Light, and shall serve an initial term of 2 months with recurring terms of 1 month until the Harbingers of Light feel he is no longer the most qualified for the position, by majority vote. The Harbinger of War is responsible for all alliance military concerns, unless designated otherwise within this charter, and shall assist the Harbinger of Prosperity and the Harbingers of Light as needed. The Harbinger of War shall serve on the Council when convened and help guide the alliance to the best of his abilities. At any time, the Harbinger of War may be removed from office by a unanimous vote of the Harbingers of Light. If the Harbinger of War is removed before the ending of his term, the Harbingers of Light are responsible for the appointment of a new Harbinger of War. Clause III: Harbinger of Prosperity The Harbinger of Prosperity shall consist of 1 member, appointed by the Harbingers of Light, and shall serve an initial term of 2 months, with recurring terms for 1 month, until the Harbingers of Light feel he is no longer the most qualified for the position, by majority vote. The Harbinger of Prosperity is responsible for the alliances’ internal affairs in all capacities, unless designated otherwise within this charter, and shall assist the Harbinger of War and the Harbingers of Light as needed. The Harbinger of Prosperity shall serve on the Council when convened and help guide the alliance to the best of his abilities. At any time, the Harbinger of Prosperity may be removed from office by a unanimous vote of the Harbingers of Light. If the Harbinger of Prosperity is removed before the ending of his term, the Harbingers of Light are responsible for the appointment of a new Harbinger of Prosperity. Clause IV: The Council The Council shall be convened by any member of the government when deemed necessary, and is responsible for determining the following by a majority vote: * Signing of a Treaty * Declaration of War * Ordering Nuclear Strikes in an offensive war * Cessation of War * Acceptance of Peace * Offering or Acceptance of Surrender Terms * Creation of Announcements on the Open World Forum * Promotion, Demotion and Expulsion of general membership * Determining Control of the Administrative Powers of the Forum * Writing of Addenda and Amendments to the Charter of the Alliance In decisions to be made by the Council, it is encouraged that the topic be presented to the general membership for debate, if possible, and then an unofficial vote opened. The result of that poll is to be taken into consideration by the council as they weigh their decision. ='Article III: Elections'= Elections are a vital part of the alliance, and are a way of giving a voice to all rulers who have pledged their nation to the alliance. Clause I: Weighted Votes For the purposes of all decisions that go to an alliance-wide vote, a weighted system will be used. The system shall be as follows: * Council: 3 votes per member * Ancient: 2 votes per member * Elder: 1 vote per member * Applicant: 0 votes per member. Clause II: Timeline Each Triumvir will serve a 3 month term, as designated in Article II, and positions shall come up for re-election on a rotating basis. One week prior to the end of a triumvir’s term, the council shall convene to open nominations for 48 hours, in which any senior member may notify the alliance of his intent to run for the Triumvir position. At the close of nominations, each candidate shall create a Candidacy Thread, where he will give his platform and answer questions from the general membership. After 48 hours from the opening of discussion, the council shall begin the election, allowing each ruler to cast his weighted vote for the candidate of his choice. The voting period shall last 48 hours, and upon closing, the weighted votes shall be counted and the winner announced. The next 24 hours shall be spent familiarizing the candidate with his new post, facilitating a seamless transition of power. ='Article IV: Founding Principles'= The following are hereby established as the values of the alliance henceforth. Clause I: We are Family Family fights, family protects, family nurtures. We promote open and honest discussion inside our walls and encourage our members to voice their opinion in an open and constructive manner. However, when a discussion has ended, we will move on and have a beer together. Clause II: We are Courteous We understand that those outside our family are to be treated with respect and in a courteous manner. While we may not agree on a topic, we will maintain a high level of professionalism and not insult, berate, or troll - ally or enemy. Clause III: We are Sovereign At no point in time will we succumb to pressure or control from any outside force. Any attempt to violate our sovereignty will be seen as an act of war and will be handled as such. Clause IV: We are Forgiving We do not believe in the issuance of any form of permanent or eternal ZI Clause V: We are United An attack on any ruler’s nation in the general membership of the alliance is considered an attack upon our alliance as a whole, and will be treated as such. Any attack upon our alliance is considered a threat to our sovereignty and will result in the launching of nuclear weapons at our discretion. Clause VI: We are Reserved While we will allow our general membership to tech-raid if they so choose, they are not to raid any member of another alliance that consists of 5 or more members, or any alliance with less than 5 members that is under a protectorate. Any ruler in our general membership who chooses to raid, understands he does so at his own risk and we are not obligated to protect him should he bite off more than he can chew. Clause VII: We are Disciplined Each member, by joining the alliance, agrees to follow and honor this charter above all else. Each will follow the orders of his leaders and follow proper procedures when presented with a conflict or problem. Clause VIII: We are Guided Our morals act as our compass and will guide us as we navigate the future. Our leaders, at no time, should compromise the principles of the alliance, as doing so will be considered treason. Clause IX: We are Fair In times of peace and in times of war, we value an ethic of reciprocity. As such, we shall not violate the sovereignty of any alliance by imposition of governing influence or of any standard requiring the cancellation of treaties or the destruction of wonders or improvements. ='Article V: Amendments & Addendums '= Any nation's ruler, of the general membership, may propose an amendment or addendum to the charter for discussion by the alliance. If, after lengthy discussion, the alliance views it as a favorable addendum, it will go to an alliance wide super-majority vote. If the addendum is passed, the council shall add it to the charter. ='Article VI: Mergers and Disbandment'= At any point, should the alliance come to a point where it, as a whole, is considering to merge or disband, it shall go to a super-majority vote before the entire alliance, using the weighted system. ='Treaties of Kronos'=